Tower Academy
by mwto
Summary: In the world of pokemon, one must go to and graduate school before they can become a trainer. One of the most prestigious academies is Tower Academy, the chosen school for four young youths. But their school days ahead are not quite so simple with them having to deal with themselves, as well as the challenges that come with going to school.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Entrance Exams

**A/N:**_** This is a rewrite of a previous short lived fic. So read & review please.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own pokémon. That belongs to Game Freak and Nintendo.**_

Jackie Anima ran down the streets of Slateport City, hoping he wasn't late. And if he was, hopefully he could still get in for his exams. After all, he couldn't help it if there was a freak storm on his ride over to the city. Also wasn't his fault he was all the way in the Galar region at the time, and that the school decided to change the location from Castelia City, which was much much closer, to Slateport city, which was much much farther. At least he was here in Slateport on the right day. However he wasn't sure of the time. The school had a cut off time for entering the building for the entrance exam, and the storm knocked out his watch.

He noticed the building just a little bit ahead, the guards just closing the gates. "Wait please!" he yelled out. Thank goodness for years of running through all types of environments, otherwise his stamina may not have held up. "Please, tell me, I'm not too late," he managed to get out as he stopped in front of the men. The two looked guards looked at each other for a moment.

"You're only a few minutes late, we can let you through," they opened the gate slightly for him.

"Thank you so much," he ran through. "Let's go Pyrite," he called behind him, his golden buizel trying to catch his own breath. The water weasel sighed, running after his partner. The two ran into the building, checking in, they were led to a room full of desks, just as an instructor was passing out pencils and papers. He took the only open seat next to a boy with bright red hair and glasses, who crinkled his nose in disgust at Jackie. If it wasn't for the fact that the written test was clearly starting, he would have said something. Instead he kept his mouth shut and took his test once the instructor said to start.

The test was only an hour and a half, and felt like even less time to him. Jackie was not book smart, and thus had plenty of issues trying to get through the test. It certainly didn't help that his neighbor finished fast and spent the whole time tapping his pencil and messing with it out of boredom. Once the instructor called time, and the papers were collected, Jackie began praying that he passed the written exam as he followed one of the workers through a hallway to a large battle stadium, which unfortunately had very few seats. Well unfortunate for those that wanted to sit, he didn't care either way. He was fine standing at a railing. He found a good spot and watched the field below, which was already full of battles, instructors versus examinees.

"Vesuvius use incinerate!" an examiner shouted, battling a boy with long black hair, commanding a smeargle.

"Dodge, use sketch!" The smeargle managed to move to the side, just barely dodging the stream of flames. It pirouetted on its right foot, its tail swiping the flames slightly. "Now incinerate," the boy commanded. The smeargle glowed red before spewing red hot flames from its mouth. The slugma, not being quite as fast was hit. Though not damaged much, ashes of a burned berry fell to the ground.

"Rock Throw!"

"Sketch!" The smeargle tried to dodge the rocks that the slugma was digging up and throwing, however it wasn't quite agile enough, and thus was hit by some of them, getting knocked to the ground.

It looked to Jackie as though the examiner was getting a bit cocky as he seemed to assume the smeargle wasn't going to be able to get up as fast. He was wrong. The normal type quickly rose to its feet and began throwing rocks itself, hitting the slugma much more than the fire slug had hit it. The examiner tried to survive the onslaught with harden, but it was all he could do, and eventually he lost to the super effective attack, the win going to the boy and his smeargle.

"Pathetic. He only won because he got lucky the examiner used an attack super effective against his own pokémon. That smeargle isn't trained so it can only use attacks from the battle it's in."

Jackie sighed as he looked to his left to see the boy from the examine. "So what? He won."

"Barely. There is no point in barely winning. He'll end up Lugia Rank like that. And no one wants to be Lugia Rank."

"Why not?" A girl on the other side of Jackie asked, an eevee in her arms.

The boy merely looked at her as though she asked a rhetorical question.

"I'm going to be happy as long as I make it into the school. It's really competitive."

"Me too. That written test was way crazy. There was also an annoying noise distracting me in my class."

"There's a lot of noises the building makes."

"That's nothing compared to the bad smell here," the redhead huffed.

"You just have a nasty attitude don't you," Jackie told him.

"And you stink," he shot back.

"You-"

"Smell bad," the girl cut in.

Jackie frowned and then sniffed himself, and realized...he stunk. "Sorry guess I didn't get to bathe properly for a few days. I didn't realize," he apologized.

"It happens during long travels," she smiled at him.

Glasses just looked at them shocked.

"I'm Jackie by the way. This is my partner Pyrite."

"Midori, and Ikusa is my partner," she responded, named pokémon giving their own greetings. The girl turned towards the redhead expecting him to introduce himself as well. He just pretended like he didn't see them.

Jackie just gave a look of annoyance, turning around as he heard a pokémon cry behind him. Turning around he found the boy with the smeargle, said pokémon scrunching its nose.

"Sorry about him," the boy apologized.

"Nah. It's my fault for not taking a bath. Must be hurting the little guy's nose."

"Along with everyone else's," Glasses muttered.

"Better to have a temporary hygiene problem than an attitude problem," a white haired girl walked up to them. "Solar use sweet scent," she released an ivysaur, the grass type walking up to Jackie and Pyrite, releasing a sweet smell from its bulb, covering the stench from the two partners.

Jackie gave her a wide smile as he thanked her for the help.

"How do you have an ivysaur? Your parents give it to you?"

"I trained and evolved him myself actually."

"How?"

"Wait have you never battle before?" Jackie cut in. "Oh, I can't wait to see your battle now, Mr. Know-It-All."

"I've battled before," he went red in the face.

"_**Julian Akatsuki to the field!"**_

"Just watch as I win smoothly and quickly," he shoved past them, heading down the stairs towards the field.

"Akatsuki...Why does that name sound familiar?" Jackie asked.

"They're a tech company," the boy explained.

"Super rich. Which is probably why he's so snobby. Oh look he has a rotom," the white haired girl said.

Julian on the field had released a rotom. And his opponent was using a diglett. It didn't take the boy long to win though. He started the battle off with an astonish, the rotom disappearing from sight, and reappearing behind the diglett, hitting it, and causing the ground type to flinch. From there they could see the rotom toss an item up and switch it with an oran berry the diglett was holding. A target now attached to the diglett. The diglett tried to astonish the rotom back, but missed completely, the rotom floating around the paralyze the diglett with thunder wave.

When the mole tried to move again, it couldn't, thus getting hit by a confuse ray. The diglett spent a good bit trying to move, either being unable to move or trying to attack, and instead hurting itself in confusion. The rotom on the other hand just danced around using uproar, having a grand time. Eventually it broke through the confusion and paralysis, however by this time the rotom was glowing blue with charging electrical energy. The diglett charged with another astonish, however was intercepted by a powered up discharge, finishing the mole off.

"Ugh. He's going to be gloating," Jackie complained watching the battle finish.

"How did those lightning attacks affect the diglett?" Midori asked.

The other three perked at the word lighting instead of electrical, but none of them commented on that part. "He used trick to give his opponent a ring target. It nulls type immunities. Thus by using trick to switch items, he made his opponent vulnerable to electric type moves," the other girl explained.

"He already had the advantage without that too. Diglett only had astonish to use against rotom, which is super effective. Normally an electric type would be weak to diglett due to ground typing and ground type moves, but rotom has levitate and is a ghost type, making it immune to both ground type moves and normal type moves. What should have been a bad matchup for him, actually turned out to be a good one," smeargle boy added.

"And he made it even more to his advantage, taking away his opponents only defense," Jackie tacked on.

"Told you I've battled," Julian smugly walked up to them.

"Must be nice to have the money to buy such an expensive item," Jackie retorted.

"For your information I won it in a competition, a fair and square competition where money didn't matter. Not that it's any of your business."

"Boys, behave." The ivysaur trainer scolded them.

"_**Jackie Anima to the field."**_

"Your turn," Julian smiled. "Can't way to see how well you do."

"I'll win without having to use an item." Jackie walked down to the field, standing across from his opponent, his buizel standing ready in front of him. The employee released a bellsprout. "Great," Jackie sighed. "Quick attack!"

Pyrite ran, his speed almost too fast for the human eye, knocking the bellsprout back a bit, however this wasn't quite the good move for Jackie as the bellsprout coughed out a blue powder, the water weasel following to the ground asleep.

"Seriously!" Jackie cried out, grabbing at his hair in frustration. "Pyrite wake up!" Jackie continued calling out, trying to get his partner to wake up. His opponent in the meantime wasted no time, having his bellsprout use growth, digging its roots in and growing larger. Then brown vines came from its roots, knocking the sleeping water type around, doing super effective damage. Jackie flinched as he watched his partner get knocked around. "Pyrite come on buddy! If you don't wake up, Stacy will never let us live it down!" Finally the sea weasel pokémon woke up, rolling out of the way of the vines, climbing back to his feet, though rather weakly.

"Water gun!" he ordered as the bellsprout tried to get closer. While the move didn't do much damage, it managed to push the grass type back, as well as cancel out the purple powder that was just coming out of its mouth. "Sonic boom!"

"Dodge!" The bellsprout couldn't move forward as Pyrite span his tails at a fast rate, sending sound waves towards the flower pokémon, however thanks to its flexible body, it was able to dodge the waves.

"Swift," taking advantage of the bellsprout trying to recover from the onslaught of sonic booms, the buizel swished his tails, releasing a horde of blue stars. The attack being impossible to dodge hit the grass type head on.

"Vine whip!"

"Swift!"

Brown vines met blue stars. While the vines knocked through some of the stars, shattering them and protecting the bellsprout, many still made it through. Amazingly the bellsprout still stood despite the swift attack stars hitting it. However it had been concentrating so much on protecting itself, it didn't see Pyrite run at it with a quick attack, knocking it down and a few feet back. "Sonic boom!" Pyrite jumped in the air, spinning his tails, the sound waves hitting the downed bellsprout, a small explosion of dust from the attack. When the dust cleared, they could see the bellsprout down for the count, a crater around its body.

Jackie breathed a sigh of relief. They won, barely, but they did it.

Walking back up the steps he saw Julian laughing. Jackie went red in the face, not saying anything, and just staring down at the other battles.

"If that sleep powder hadn't hit, you probably would have hardly took any damage. Your buizel is a bit higher than the average entry," the white haired girl said.

"Thank you...I don't know your name…."

"Junine."

Midori looked at the other girl confused. "Higher than average?"

"If you gave pokémon levels between 1 and 100, most examinees are at 15. The examiners too so that the exam isn't unreasonably tough. If we rated Jackie's buizel, he would be at about 21."

"And your ivysaur would be at least 16, but probably higher. Guess we'll know for sure when you battle," Julian said. "Bulbasaur are estimated to evolve at level 16."

"I already had my battle," Junine told him, annoying the boy.

"What level would Ikusa be?" Midori asked Junine.

"We'll be able to tell when you battle," Julian cut in, clearly wanting to be regarded as the smart one.

Jackie just rolled his eyes.

"Considering he used take down at the end of your battle, at least 25."

"She already battled earlier," the black haired boy explained to Jackie and Julian. "It was pretty cool. Took down a magnemite."

"Nice," Jackie whistled.

"It was really tough for a lightning type," she told them.

"Magnemite is an electric and steel type. Eevee learns normal type moves only, save for dark. None of those are going to do much damage to a steel type," Julian scoffed at her.

"Oh. We don't have them where I'm from."

"What region doesn't have magnemite?"

"Unova didn't used to. They were introduced there," Junine said.

"Whatever," the redhead harrumphed at them. The other four exchanged glances that said the boy was ridiculously stubborn.

—-

"Robin Morgan. Another trainer with untrained smeargle. He did good on his written exam, high score. But the battle. He got lucky. Lugia rank. Into art. Sounds like he'll fit in Raikou," a red haired man with a thick Kalos accent said.

"I agree he would fit in Raikou," a man with short lavender hair and matching eyes agreed.

"You two didn't notice?" A man with long black hair, his voice laced with a thick accent like that of our Romanian.

"Notice what?" the lavender haired one asked.

"That smeargle isn't untrained. He used future sight. Slugma doesn't know future sight."

The other two rewound the video, rewatching it carefully, watching as a future sight was used not once, but several times, each time right after it hit, a new one was used. "What a little trickster," the Kalos man smirked. "We're going to have an interesting bunch of students this year."

"It'll be even more interesting with their mentors," the black haired one said.

The three men smiled at the results and applications before them, excited for the year to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Assembly Amongst Amateurs

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own pokémon.**

Midori breathed in the morning air, letting out a sigh of contentment. She felt amazing. It was a beautiful morning, and the wingull overhead were having such a great day that her mood improved even more. Feeling little paws on her legs, she smiled down at her dearest friend, picking him up and holding him in her arms. Cheerfully the fox settled into his best friend's arms, giving a small kiss before enjoying the cool sea breeze with her. It was truly a beautiful peaceful morning for the two.

"There are baths on the ship. Don't you know proper hygiene?"

"I just took one last night. You're just a lazy rich boy so you probably never take a jog in the morning to keep fit. You probably pay someone to jog for you."

"That doesn't even make sense. Do you even have anything in that head of yours?"

"Yeah. It's called a brain. I knew you were born without a heart, but also a brain. You poor soul."

"They can't go a day without fighting can they?" Midori asked Ikusa as she heard Julian and Jackie fighting. Again. After passing their exams, they had been led to the ship, and now were on their way to the academy which was on a unique island. Not a day went by that the two boys didn't argue. It was really getting quite frustrating. She felt smooth fur rub against her leg, and looking down she found a golden buizel. "Good morning Pyrite. How are you today?" She used one hand to stroke the sea weasel's head, and the other to keep hold of her own friend. She felt the pokémon go from feeling stressed by the argument between Jackie and Julian, to calm from the attention he was receiving from Midori. Which was good since the boys voices were messing with her own mood.

"Can you two go a day without acting like children," Junine walked up to them, scolding the two. Midori half listened as the two boys were severely lectured by the albino.

"Good morning Midori," a boy with long black hair walked up and stood next to her. She felt another furry rub, and got a cry for attention from the smeargle who never left his boy's side.

"Good morning Robin," she greeted the boy with a bright smile. Unlike Jackie and Julian, Robin was much more calm and quiet. He was never overly prideful, and never said anything mean. He also always had something interesting to say if someone went out of their way to start a conversation with him. "And of course good morning to you Kinkade," she maneuvered Ikusa onto her shoulder, so that she could scratch the smeargle behind his ears. His favorite spot. While Pyrite had been stressed when he came to her, Kinkade was already relaxed, and merely relaxed more.

"The pokémon really like you," Robin told her.

"I learned a lot about the way to treat them growing up. My home is a bit less...what's the word?"

"Technologically advanced?" he provided.

"Yeah."

"You don't call electric types electric types right? It's lightning where you're from?"

"Yeah. It's not that we don't have machinery, but it's different than here. Very attuned to nature."

"I would love to visit your home. It sounds beautiful."

"It is. But here is nice too. There are so many interesting things. And I'm getting to experience so much. It also helps that you, Jackie, and Junine have been so nice."

"Not Julian," he laughed lightly. She liked his laugh. It was carefree and innocent.

"I think Julian needs a bit of a lesson in humility. Jackie too when it comes to Julian."

At that moment they cut their conversation short on the two boys as the two in question slumped up to the railing with them. "It's hard to believe Junine is only a year older than us. She's like a mother," Julian complained.

"Don't let her hear you. Remember the last time she heard something negative? My ear hurts just thinking about it."

"You know if you boys learned to say nice things and not fight, then she wouldn't scold you all the time."

They just scrunched their faces in a mix of disgust and annoyance at Midori. She just laughed.

"Though at least it means she cares. She wouldn't bother doing so if she didn't," Robin said.

"I rather she didn't," Jackie said.

"Me too," Julian agreed.

"Robin. I'm hungry. Would you and Kinkade care to join Ikusa and I? You as well Pyrite," she pointedly ignored the to J boys, not wanting to be associated with them. Pyrite and Kinkade, happily latched onto her hands, walking with her away from Jackie and Julian.

"Wait Midori that's kidnapping!" Jackie yelled, chasing after them.

Jackie watched from the railing as they closed in on the academy. "We're here Pyrite. We made it," he said to his partner, excited to start his school journey. All his siblings had chosen different schools, but he had chosen this one. It wasn't that they considered it too competitive, his siblings just didn't want to go to a school on an island, or a different one had something they wanted to enjoy in their school years, or so on. Thus he was the only one for this school, and that was fine with him. It probably wouldn't bode well for the school if all six of them were in it at once.

"_**We are no approaching the island. Everyone please gather on deck."**_

"Good thing we beat them out. We should go by the exit so we can be one of the first one's off." The gold colored pokémon gave a cry of agreement, following alongside his partner to where the ship would open up. It didn't take long for the deck to become crowded as eager new students gathered, ready to begin their new school year.

"I can't wait to get my Ho-oh rank, Suicune Blue uniform," Julian said from behind, once they were finally off the ship. Why the guy had to annoy him with his presence constantly was beyond him, but it was annoying.

"How are you so positive that's what you'll be?" Why he was actually indulging the redhead was beyond himself as well.

"Because that's the highest quality, and I'm high quality."

Jackie just rolled his eyes.

A loud whistle silenced the crowd. "Okay first years. I'm Vrasilisk Bolshakov," a tall older boy began speaking, his hair a bright orange, just reaching to his shoulders. He wore a red coat with the length hitting his knees, lined by the color white. On the left side of his chest he bore an emblem that resembled the mask of Entei, and on the base of the hood was a pin that looked like Articuno. "I'll be leading you to the auditorium where we will have an assembly. With me is Koko Chanel," He introduced a tall girl with long brown hair and a beauty mark by her left eye. Like the boy she wore a long coat, but hers was blue lined with purple. Her left breast contained a symbol that looked like the antlers of Suicune, and pinned on her right breast was a pin that resembled Moltres. "And Drekken Benj." This boy was shorter than his two compatriots. His brown hair was purposely a messy style, with some falling in his face. He also wore a coat like the other two, in a different color of course. His was yellow with black lining, the left breast symbol resembled Raikou's, and he wore his pin below that, the pin resembling Zapdos. "They're assisting me."

"So please try to keep up," Koko told them, turning on her heels, the two boys following her, allowing for the first years to see a large golden heart shape on the back, as well as ice, fire, and thunder matching their respective bird pins.

Jackie and Julian began following the threesome. "I wonder if those are the uniforms?" Midori jogged up to them, her eevee in her arms as usual. Robin and Junine weren't far behind.

"Maybe for Ho-oh rank. I doubt Lugia rank is as nice."

"Julian can you go one minute without saying some kind of prideful comment?"

"Don't bother Midori. He can't go even a second. Earlier he was saying how he's going to be Suicune Blue and Ho-oh Rank."

"Is Suicune better?"

"No. He just thinks it is because he thinks that's what he'll be."

"He probably will," Junine cut in, earning questioning looks from everyone but Julian. "The three dorms are somewhat personality based. In fact you three boys are the perfect examples to represent them. Suicune students tend to be more academic. Finding a Suicune Blue student reading, or getting a high score on a math test isn't strange at all. And you cannot deny that Julian is the booksmart type. He fits the mold. Entei students tend to be more physical. They excel at the physical classes usually. As opposed to Suicune students who will usually be much more calm, they tend to be exuberant, 're the type that will be loud and goofing off. Jackie you fit that mold perfectly. And then Raikou is the inbetween, and usually much more artsy. While Suicune are calm in the way of not showing emotions, Raikou are usually much more calm in the way of not letting themselves be bothered. Serene so to speak. Like Robin."

"What about me? Which would I be?" Midori asked.

"I'm not sure. The formula isn't perfect. No doubt you'll get a little of all types in each house. And you would probably fit in almost any of them. Though a lot of kids from rich families do tend to fit well in Suicune, which is probably why Julian thinks its the better one."

"Well if I get put in Entei, I'll be happy. Sounds like its more fun than the others," Jackie said.

"Sounds like the worse. And you'll be Lugia to boot."

Jackie turned towards Julian, ready to comment back when Junine interrupted their fight. "He's right actually. About the Lugia part, not Entei being the worst. You have to ace both the battle exam and the written exam to make Ho-oh, and no doubt he himself managed it. His battle went smoothly, and you know he's the type to ace his written exams. You on the other hand your battle go the wrong way, and I'm guessing you had a hard time with the written exam."

"Yeah," the brunette relented with a sigh.

"I'll be Lugia too if it helps Jackie. I know I did bad on the written exam," Midori consoled him with a small smile.

"Thanks Mid. I don't really care about ranks anyways though. I just hate this guy," he jerked his thumb at Julian, "being so smug."

"It's a cave," Robin said suddenly. Julian, Midori, Jackie, Ikusa, and Pyrite looked at him confused until they realized they were walking into the school, and it did look like a cave. The whole inside was designed like traversing a cave, the sides reflecting the idea of it being full of water. "It's like the whirlpool islands."

"Whirlpool islands?" Midori looked towards Junine. After all she always had the right answers.

"It's where Lugia is said to reside. They're in the Johto region."

The three students led them straight through, entering a large auditorium, that could clearly change into a stadium. In seats already were students wearing blue, yellow, and red. All second and third years.

"Sit here," Vrasilisk gestured to a large amount of empty seats in the front. Him and the other two then went onto the stage, joining five adults.

"There are a lot more first years thank second and third," Julian noted.

"Some are probably skipping the assembly," Jackie commented as he relaxed in his seat. They had taken some in the very first row, so he had plenty of room to relax his legs. Not that he needed a lot of room being he was short.

"Oh you're in for a shock," Junine told him.

"By the way, how do you know so much about the school? Do you have a sibling who goes here or something?"

She didn't bother giving him an answer, much to his frustration. He looked up where she was, which was the stage. The adults and three students seemed to be discussing something while the students got seated. He took note of the adults. One he knew was the headmistress, and old woman with her grey hair in a bun, wearing what was a stereotypical grandma dress. He shook his head at it. Why she chose that type of clothing was forever beyond him. Next to her was an older gentleman. Probably around the same age, maybe a little younger. His hair was grey and cut short, and he wore a suit. If Jackie remembered correctly, he was the vice headmaster. The three other adults were all males, and he knew none of them. Though they certainly had presence, and one seemed to have overdressed since even though he wore a coat, he was holding another on his arm. He wondered why they were there. There should be more than three teachers at the school… Right?

"Welcome new students, and returning students. I am the headmistress Mrs. P. Now before we get into the thick of things." She gave a small conceding nod to the redheaded teacher, who stepped up to a mic and began calling out a list of names, having the students enter the aisle.

They were all first years.

"All of you cheated to enter the school."

The group clearly looked confused, along with the rest of the first years. Well almost all of them. Jackie noticed a few faces with smiles, smug looks, or still just looking at the front. Junine included.

"Or some of you bragged about using a pokémon that is quite literally your parents. So we're going to have a test. All of you against one of our second years. You use the pokémon you used for the exam. If you defeat the student, then you get to stay. Fail to defeat the student and you leave immediately." His eyes locked right onto Junine.

The albino gave the teacher a look that made Jackie want to run for the hills. "You're getting extra credit." She still gave him the look. "In battling." The black haired teacher whipped his head around, looking completely confused. Even the other teacher looked puzzled.

"If I do this can I skip the assembly and get extra credit in all classes?" She turned towards Mrs. P.

"That should be fine. There isn't anything you'll particularly miss, and I think we can do that. We'll even double it in Phoenix's classes."

The redhead teacher gaped at this, clearly offended by the double extra credit, while the other two slightly laughed at his expense. Junine calmly rose from her seat, walking onto the stage, and grabbing a coat from the teacher he assumed was Phoenix. Purposely whacking the teacher in the face with it as she put it on, Junine stood center stage, looking like she was going to perform a solo.

The coat was much like the ones the others wore, but different. It was blue, with that same Suicune logo on the left breast. While the other girl wearing Suicune blue had a faux fur style lining, and no hood on hers, Junine's had simple lining on hers, and did bear a hood, similar to the boy who was wearing an Entei coat. When she was putting it on, one could see the golden heart feathers representing Ho-oh, but no other embellishments were on the back. It occured to Jackie that the jackets may not be quite so standard as color and rank. Though hers was long much like the other three.

"Emerald," she said calmly. A small green pokémon hopped up onto the stage, and then onto her shoulder. A snivy. It hadn't been with her on the ship at all, he would have remembered it. Especially since the grass snake's back left leg was badly scarred with burn scars. One didn't forget that type of thing. "As Phoenix said, you take down Emerald and you get to stay. Go ahead and release your pokémon."

"For the record, Junine's major is coordinating," Phoenix added with a smug smirk.

"A coordinator. All we have to do is take down a coordinator's pokémon? Easy," one of the kids grinned. They all laughed and smirked, releasing their pokémon, one even being a salamence.

"Why do people always think coordinator's are weak battlers?" he heard Julian scoff, which was surprising. He knew the kid didn't care to go into coordinating, and yet he himself wasn't looking down on it. Usually Julian looked down on basically anything that he didn't like.

Junine seemed unbothered by the collection of strong pokémon. Her snivy jumped off of her shoulder and onto the ground to face off against the pokémon. Junine merely walked off the stage, and began walking up the aisle.

"Don't worry about the attacks. Students should be able to aim, but we also have psychic type pokémon providing barriers to protect everyone," Mrs. P assured the nervous crowd of first years. It was a bit of a pot shot towards the cocky ones in the aisle. And they didn't like the implications judging by their red faces.

"You guys go ahead and make the first move," Junine told them, walking right past them and their pokémon.

"Running away already!" One of them shouted at her.

"Emerald finish them quickly."

Even angrier, the kids ordered attacks from their pokémon. The snivy was fast. Jackie barely saw it move, and when the attacks cleared, everyone could see something green spinning high in the air. He doubted it jumped that high easily. It probably used its opponents as stepping stones. However it was high in the air. Landing would be difficult and could hurt it. Or at least it should have. The snivy pulled it off flawlessly, landing gracefully despite the height. Its opponents were clearly shocked as well.

Jackie turned all the way around in his seat, curious to see if Junine was watching, but no… she hadn't even turned around. In fact she was just about at the door. Not even glancing back he saw her say something, but she was too far for him to hear. Turning back towards her pokémon he saw a light blue energy surrounding the grass type. The energy he could tell was just full of power. And then it moved. He was once again shocked by the speed of the snivy, and hardly saw as it hit each and every one of its opponent's pokémon just once before running up the aisle and slipping out the door with its trainer.

"This school is all about effort. If you are willing to put forth the effort, then we will make sure to return the favor and help you to become a strong trainer," Mrs. P, said as the cheaters pokémon fell to the ground unconscious.

"We'll lead you guys out," Vrasilisk told the losers.

Mrs. P waited until they were gone before continuing to talk. "By the end of the school year, half of you will be expelled or will quit. Our teachers do not take it easy, and only expect the best of their students. Now that's not to say that only those who always score perfect scores on exams will get to stay and eventually graduate. Even those types fail and leave. No. The ones who will stay are the determined, the ones who are ready for their future. Give us and we'll give back. I'll start with what the second and third years need to know so they don't have to sit through another orientation, and then we'll move on to what is exclusive for you first years."

They spent a while in there listening to the headmistress and vice headmaster talk. First they updated returning students on changes, and anything unique to them, and then released them. Then for first years they explained how the school worked, as well as the rules, and anything else that was something they needed to know in general. One that was done, Mrs. P introduced the three teachers as the Dorm Heads. They were a step above the rest of the teachers, and the only ones that lived in the dorms with the students. They were who the students should trust more than any teacher, and they handled most of the issues that students would have. That was the last of the assembly.

"Your dorm heads will call your names, and you will follow them to your dorms. Kuro would you like to go first?"

"Sure," the man stepped forward. Kuro Wolf was the name told to them, and that he didn't care what name they called him by. Jackie thought he might be insane. His long black hair covered the right side of his face, and showed only one golden amber eye. Not that he cared about that, no it was his smile. When he smiled, it was sadistic. But compared to Phoenix, he seemed cool. Phoenix reminded him of an older version of Julian. Maybe they were related.

To add to his strange behavior, Kuro called the students in reverse alphabetical order, so Jackie had to wait until the end to hear his name called. It was a weird feeling as any other time he had always been one of the first called. He also noted that the teacher wasn't holding any papers or anything. He could have been reading something that was behind the students, but he had a feeling that the man did so out of memory.

No one said anything as they walked. They were tired. The assembly had been a bit long, as well as shocking. He hadn't known about the large dropout and expel rate. However he didn't feel nervous. Maybe it was because he knew he would try, and that's what they said they wanted.

"How did you get the buizel?" he looked up at the sound of the Romanian-esque accent to find their teacher staring at him.

"Pyrite?"

"If that's his name. How did you get him? Shinies are usually considered rare."

Right, his buizel was technically a shiny. Usually anyone not his family or close friends asked about the water type, or even tried to buy him or trade for him. Now that he thought about it, Midori, Robin, Julian, and Junine hadn't said anything about the buizel the whole time. Julian he figured probably did so to seem cool, but the other three he figured was simply that they didn't care. That or Junine had been waiting for the reveal that she was a student so she could actually offer him something good as a trade. Either way it was a nice break, but now it looked like the break was gone. First the person asked where Pyrite came from, and then tried to get him off of Jackie somehow.

"Trip with my family. I befriended him," he answered begrudgingly.

"Did you do it because he's shiny?"

"No. I was young and didn't know he wasn't normal colored. Especially since he was covered in mud." He probably shouldn't have used an annoyed tone with his teacher, but he was tired of the types of questions.

Luckily Kuro didn't seem bothered by his rudeness. "Good. That means you guys have a strong bond already. You should ask Junine to teach you that move her snivy used. Though, give it a few days being she's pretty irritated right now."

"Thank you…"

The teacher let out a loud sigh, suddenly stopping and turning to look at his students. "Would you guys stop with the ridiculous looks. I'm not going to eat you. Well not the boys at least." He then turned on his heel, continuing to lead them to their dorm. It took the first years a good moment before they realized, their dorm head was a perv.

_MINI INCIDENT!_

**On the boat ride to the academy…**

"Hiding from the first years?"

Junine turned towards the female voice. "Hey Rhea," she gave the brunette a smile. "Just a little."

"You've been basically babysitting two of them I noticed," she leaned on the railing next to Junine, letting the breeze blow her long braid up a little. "You're going to make a great mother. I think I'll tell Lover Boy, see how he reacts to the thought."

"Seriously where did that name come from for him? It makes no sense."

"To you. Hopefully you'll get it before we graduate, otherwise you two will be the saddest people to ever exist."

Junine stuck her tongue out at her classmate, just as they heard colorful cursing in the background. They turned around to see an orange stove running from the ship's cook. Seeing Julian sitting nearby with a book open in his lap, they walked up to him. "Julian is that your rotom?"

"Nope. Not mine. I always keep mine in its pokeball at all times. Mine is well behaved." Now the chef was running and screaming in terror as the orange stove chased him, spewing flames from it's open door. "Definitely not mine," Julian reiterated, shoving his face further into his book.


	3. Chapter 3: Shy Sissy Shows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**EDIT: Sorry about the code in the previous version. Lesson Learned on copying and pasting.**

Julian sat poking at his breakfast, sitting at a table all on his own. While he wouldn't admit it out loud, he had been hoping one of the others would be in the same dorm as his. Specifically Midori, not because she was a girl that he had a crush on, but rather her personality. Jackie and him clashed, and Robin could be a bit spacey. Midori on the other hand was always nice, and easy to make conversation with. However she was in Raikou.

He'd had a little hope seeing Junine put on a Suicune Blue coat at the assembly yesterday, however he discovered at dinner last night that she was actually quite popular amongst her peers. And some of the people around her were disturbingly beautiful or handsome. It was pretty frightening actually. Not to mention he was pretty sure she was dating their dorm head. Especially as said teacher currently walked over to her, and his hand was now on her shoulder. And he was done staring like a creeper. "I rather be in Entei Red with Jackie," he muttered to himself. At least then he would have someone to talk to. He had tried talking to his fellow first years, but they had snubbed him. And he couldn't exactly walk up and start trying to talk to the older students. "I guess I'm doomed to never have friends," he sighed. Grabbing his tray he pushed back his chair and rose, accidentally kicking something. "Sorry," he apologized, seeing yellow and a zigzag tail, so of course he assumed it was a pikachu. However the creature, while it did resemble a pikachu, was more like a bad costume he realized as it slowly turned towards him. And then its head fell at an unnatural angle.

Julian let out an involuntary squeak in surprise, his half empty chocolate milk falling to the floor. And to make matters worse, he stepped in and slipped, falling right onto his butt. He could feel the laughter just as much as he could hear it. He knew his face was as red as his hair, and he could hear the comments. He slowly got up, and began cleaning up his mess. He wouldn't let them see, wouldn't let them know.

"Good morning," Midori greeted Julian, walking up to the boy as he entered the class. He gave her no response whatsoever, just walked straight to a seat in the front. She was trying to see if he wanted to sit with her and Robin, the two of them had chosen seats close to the front, but not right in front in case they had to watch any videos. Robin had said it would be bad if they strained their necks looking at the screen. She knew nothing about stuff like that, so she just trusted what he said. "You think he's okay?" she asked Robin as she sat back down next to him. He just shrugged.

"Guess we have the same first class," Jackie walked up them. Next to him was a boy with short brown hair, and orange eyes. "This is my roommate October. October this is Midori and Robin, and their pokémon Ikusa an eevee, and Kinkade a smeargle."

"It's nice to officially meet you guys. I saw you around on the ship, but we never actually talked…" he trailed off, clearly feeling awkward.

"Nice to meet you too," Midori gave him a friendly smile.

Robin nodded along, a small smile on his lips as well, their pokémon friends were much more vocal towards the nervous boy, making sure he felt welcome.

"I see that jerk finally decided to let us be," Jackie took the seat on Midori's right side, his pose relaxed.

"Be nice. He's upset about something I think."

"Who cares?"

"I do. Julian's a nice person."

Jackie just stared at her like she was insane. In fact so did October.

"He is. The rotom with him wouldn't be so happy if he wasn't."

"You got that from one battle?"

"It was out on the ship too. It was playing with the chef. And the ladies who clean stuff."

"Midori...that wasn't playing, that was terrorizing," Robin told her gently.

She let out a sigh of exasperation. He was a good person, even if he didn't act like it. And he was their friend, even if Jackie wanted to deny it. Then again she was in a whole new world for herself. Maybe here you had to ask someone in an official way to be your friend, like marriage. Or there was a required amount of time for someone to be your friend. Either way she didn't care. In her home, there would be no question about the relationship between her and the boys, and she would judge herself by how she always had.

"So does anyone know about the teacher?" October asked them. For some reason there was no names on their schedules. Just room numbers and times for the classes.

"It's coordinating. It's probably a woman," Jackie said.

"That's sexist. There's plenty of guys who do coordinating. Hoenn had a champion by the name of Wallace who was a Coordinator in addition to battling. And his niece Lisia's number one rival was a man named Chaz," Robin told them.

"And Junine's a major in coordinating, Lisia was a girl."

"I have a male friend who wants to be a coordinator. I'm sure there are more here."

"I agree with Robin. Coordinating is very gender neutral, and assuming our teach is female just because- nevermind she's female, October nodded towards the front.

They turned their eyes towards the front to see a woman with her black hair in a graduated bob, and eyes that were brown with a little bit of amber. Her disposition screamed no nonsense as she calmly stood in front of the class. "Good morning." Her voice was steady, and clear, loud enough to hear with no issues as long as you were listening, and contained an accent the same as Wolf Sensei's, but not as thick.

Much of the class had silenced right after she spoke, but a few paid no attention. She waited. After about a minute of kids still chatting away, she began tapping her cone heeled black boots on the floor. This caught a few more students attention, and they silenced as well. Only one group left. After about a minute of tapping, she began climbing the stairs between the rows of desks, her heels clicking on the smooth floor as she walked. She stopped by the talking students, simply standing behind them for a moment before speaking. "Class has started." There was no way the student hadn't heard her, which meant he must have been ignoring her. "If you do not wish to learn then I will arrange for you to leave the island immediately," she told him. Finally he quieted, a meek look taking over his face.

The teacher turned, walking back towards the front. As she walked she began talking to them, wasting no further time. "I am Sicilia Illia. You will refer to me as Miss Illia unless I give you permission for otherwise. I will be teaching you coordinating. You're opinion on the subject is irrelevant. If you do not wish to learn about it, a boat will be arranged for you. You will learn all about contests. You will not be trained as a coordinator. That is only if you choose to major in it. Now I am assuming you all know how school works since you have all been to school before, so I am not going to bother explaining the class past that. Now pull out your notebooks. We are first going to learn about the different types of contests."

"The teachers are merciless," Jackie sighed as he sat across from Robin for lunch.

"I can see how half the first years don't make it," Robin responded, taking a bite of his salad.

"Hey you said you have a friend who wants to be a coordinator. Do they go here?"

"I'm not sure. They're not in Raikou if he does."

"You don't know what school he goes to?"

Robin shook his head. "I moved to a different region a couple years ago, and it became difficult to keep in contact."

Jackie nodded in understanding. Speaking of his friend, he took a look around the cafeteria, but he didn't see him. He probably ended up at a different school. He had been going to a high class, aristocratic school that had its own trainer branch. While some switched, most stayed in it. That was probably what his friend had done.

"Stop it!" Junine dragged Julian, forcing him into a seat right by them.

"I'm not letting you sit by yourself and mope. I was told you have been purposely avoiding people in classes all day."

"How would you know? Are you dating all the teachers?"

She didn't even deign the jab with a response, just gave him a look that said to sit.

"I'm not sitting with Raikous and Enteis. I'm in Suicune Blue," he pushed his seat back with so much force that the plastic chair clattered to the floor.

"What does that have to do with anything? The dorms mix all the time."

"Really? Where? Please point it out," he swept his hand across the cafeteria where students were sitting...with their own dorms...well except for Jackie and Robin, and Midori and October who chose that moment to walk up. "You're not my mother and you're not my sister. You're just an upperclassmen. That's it. So stay out of my business." He walked away, leaving the cafeteria in annoyance.

"What's that kids problem?" a boy with long black hair that looked like the raised hackles on a mightyena asked, standing next to a boy with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. Both were Entei Red. "That's really the kid you're choosing."

Junine just shot him one of her killing looks before walking away.

The blonde shook his head. "Man is she scary when she's mad. So how is my little brother today." The blonde pulled October into a rough hold, ruffling his brown hair. October tried to push the older boy away, his efforts in vain.

"You were Jackie right." The black haired boy sidled up to the burnette, taking a fry off of his plate, much to his chagrin, forcing Jackie to slide his tray away.

As their seniors tortured their fellow reds, Robin took a good look at the two. His dorm head has explained to him and his fellow yellow first years that one could tell rank via two ways. The symbol on the back of their overwear, and the length of them. At least as a first year. Apparently second and third years were able to request specific styles of jackets. Even the occasional first year that the school was positive would be around for their second and third years. The boy who was apparently October's older brother wore a letterman style, while Jackie's new friend had his in biker style. The material's even matched, which meant the school put a lot into the overwear. Due to the overwear being jackets, Robin couldn't tell their ranks. Not that he cared, he was just curious.

"Are the upperclassmen as annoying in your guys dor- ow what was that for?" Jackie rubbed his head where said upperclassmen had pulled hard on his hair.

"You should be honored that we're gracing you with our presence."

"No respect these days."

"What have you guys done to earn our respect?"

"October your friend is going to get a beating in a moment," October's brother told him.

"Don't you have your own friends to hang out with?" October asked him, still futilely trying to escape the older boy's hold.

"That's why Kaori is sitting here. See I'm sitting with my friend and my adorable little brother. Aren't I a great multitasker?"

Robin shared a silent look with Midori. While the reds argued with each other, the two yellows snuck away, putting their trash and dishes in their proper places. They stopped short of leaving the cafeteria, so as not to collide with the Blue in front of them as he collided with an older male wearing a yellow trench coat, and what looked like the bottom half of a dual cartridge gas mask.

"S-sorry," the Blue stuttered out.

"You should be more careful. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt," the Yellow responded, his voice raspy and muffled, his eyes betraying nothing.

"R-right," the Blue quickly ran away.

Unperturbed, their senior continued off into his own direction.

"What a nice guy. I'm glad we have such nice seniors in our dorm," Midori told Robin cheerfully.

"Me too," he nodded.

"How long are you going to be alone for?" Midori walked up to Julian, the bespectacled boy sighed in exasperation at her. "I'm serious," she stared hard down at him, hands on her hip. She was tempted to take the book he had open in his lap to make sure his attention was on her. He definitely took stubborn to a whole new level. For the whole week she had been trying to get him to spend time with her and the others. Robin had tried a little as well, but had given up rather quickly. Junine had spent quite a bit of time trying, but even she had relented. In fact she seemed to be acting opposite now. It was a bit unnerving. Midori was the only one who had not given up yet, nor did she plan on it. She knew he was completely alone, both in his dorm and outside of it. Jackie didn't care to put in the effort as he often clashed heads with the other boy, and October didn't know him so he had no particular feelings. And then on the blue side, she noticed how they seemed to shun him, and some were downright mean. There were some that were neutral, but outside of Junine, it was just neutrality, and of course she had now switched to that neutrality as well. He had no one, and he didn't deserve that. No one did.

"Are you just going to wait until next year, and then tell lies to first years and make friends with them."

"Like that would happen. People would immediately tell the truth to them. You watch too many movies if you think that kind of thing really happens."

"I've never seen one."

"If you've never seen that kind of plot then you have a strange taste in movies."

"I've never seen a movie."

At this he trained his cinnamon eyes on her, reflecting his distrust. "Ever?"

"Not once in my whole life."

The mistrust faded as he glanced back down at his book, staring at it silently for a few moments, finally putting in the bookmark and standing up. "Let's go."

She followed behind him, smiling to herself. She was glad that her little plan seemed to be working. She figured if she could somehow mention how she had never seen the thing called a movie to him, that he would decide to show her one, and that seemed to be his plan. Which meant her plan of getting him to spend time with at least her was working. Or at least she thought it was until she saw him approaching Jackie, October, and Robin. So he was just going to dump her off on them and once again go off on his own.

"She says she's never seen a movie. Ever. Is that true?"

"Seriously?"

"No way."

They all stared at her in disbelief before bursting into discussion.

"We have to rectify it."

"Can't be anyone."

"The first time has to be special."

"Where can we do it?"

"Not any of the dorms. Too many people, and the upperclassmen will never allow it."

She wasn't really sure what they were talking about fully, but she could slightly understand there was no place to watch a movie. "What about Miss Illia's room?"

Silence took over as they all stared at her as though she was insane.

"Robin mentioned movies in the class on the first day."

"Yeah but it's Miss Illia," Julian pointed out.

"Phoenix is safer to ask, and I'm pretty sure he hates all of us," Jackie said.

Julian opened his mouth to disagree, but quickly gave up. None of them could deny that fact. The teacher didn't seem to like anyone not in his dorm, and even some of those he didn't seem to like. Which was ironic in Julian's since he reminded them of an older version of Julian. Then again Midori was pretty sure the boy hated himself so it made sense in that case.

"Still it can't hurt. Not like we have any other options."

"True, by the time the upperclassmen aren't constantly using the TVs, it will be during exam times and we'll be too busy at those times," Robin admitted.

"Fine. Let's go," Jackie agreed begrudgingly

So the crew walked towards the main building. Their dorms were each placed a bit away from the school. Not too far to walk, but not too close to where it was like a five minute walk. Each dorm had its own unique design, matching the pokémon that represented them. The main building on the other hand was the largest building on the island. Housing multiple battlefields, and classrooms, amongst different types of rooms. Outside of the dorm heads, all the teachers had their offices, and their rooms in the main building.

The building was definitely magnificent as well. It had two large towers with smaller buildings connected to them. The two towers were not exactly the same, but clearly represented the brass tower (before its burning) and the bell tower. The insides represented the two legendary birds, Lugia and Ho-oh in different ways. You never knew what you would get until you walked into a room. Sometimes one would also find representations of the legendary bird trio, as well as the legendary beast trio. It was suffice to say that the inside and outside were beautifully done.

It definitely made the building nice to not only walk through, but be in as well. It helped the students with the more difficult or more boring classes. It was also great for finding one's way around. Since everywhere was so unique, a student could use that as a marker and just remember the order of the designs.

The teacher offices were in the Brass Tower. The halls were made to seem as though they were touched by fire, managing to represent both the Brass Tower as it was, and as the Burned Tower it now was, images mixed in telling its magnificent history. As they walked Midori ran her hand along the wall over an image of the three mysterious pokémon trying to escape the suffocation of smoke, and the burning of the flames. She wondered what their story was.

Unsurprisingly Miss Illia was doing some kind of work. She had already given them homework, and from what they'd heard, the older students had it worse. "Yes?" She didn't even look up.

"Could I ask you a question?" Midori asked being the boys seemed too nervous to do so.

"Is it not something you could ask your dorm head?"

"No Ma'am."

Finally the teacher looked up, taking on a look of understanding. "Maybe the boys should wait outside."

It took Midori a moment to understand the strange suggestion. "Oh no it's not that. I already know about all that."

"Midori has never seen a movie. We noticed your classroom is equipped for videos," Julian quickly cut in. Midori noted the other three looked confused. She had heard that boys here were less mature than at home, apparently only Julian had understood what the two girls had been talking about, and apparently was taking pre-emptive to steer the conversation on track.

"What movie were you planning?"

"Breakfast club. It's a good classic with a simple plot."

"Plus an epic ending scene," Jackie did some weird thing where he stretched his arm into the air, hand in a fist.

"That will go over her head. You need at least a small understanding of cliques for that movie. Such a thing is foreign where she's from," the teacher rose from her desk. "This way," she lead them out of her office. "Princess Bride is a much better choice. It has a good plot that is not confusing, and it'll be relatable enough for her."

"That sounds like such a girly movie," Jackie complained, October and Pyrite nodding in agreement.

"I love that movie. It really is a great one," Robin commented, Kinkade nodding along with him.

"It's a good classic. And despite the name actually pretty gender neutral. There's actually irony with these two reactions," Julian tilted his head towards the two reds.

Midori didn't understand how a movie was more 'girly' than another, nor did she particularly care. In fact the movie subject was now far from her mind. She debated for a bit as they walked whether she should voice the question banging around in her head, or save it for when the boys were not around. Finally she decided that it should be fine as long as the question was vague. "Do all the teachers know our profiles?"

Whatever the boys had been talking about was dropped at this as they all looked at her. "Outside of Mrs. P, Robinson, and the dorm heads, no. I'm the only regular teacher with any access to your full profiles. The school's nurse does have access as well. She's Tanaka's older sister, and Kuro and I are childhood friends. Outside of that the profiles the others are given are bare, and they have no way of finding out anything further unless it comes from you guys yourself."

Midori nodded, feeling relieved. She wasn't embarrassed by her past or anything, but she didn't want people invading her home region, and didn't want to be treated differently either. The school had promised discretion, which was part of the reason she had chosen it.

When they stopped it, was in front of a door with a gardevoir, froslass, and milotic design. Taking out a key she opened the door and led them inside what turned out to be an apartment. They could see contest ribbons displayed around, books relating to contests, and just books in general. Things had what was considered a feminine touch, and it was neat and orderly. It was clearly Miss Illia's apartment.

"Uh…" Jackie shared a look with October, Robin and Julian looking a bit uncomfortable as well. Midori didn't understand why. The pokémon seemed fine. They were sniffing around, taking in their current surroundings.

"Miss Illia this is your room…" October said hesitantly.

"Yes it is. I brought you here for Midori and I to double team." She didn't know what a double battle had to do with anything, but it didn't matter since it was clear the teacher was ridiculing whatever ridiculous thought processes the boys were having. "If you boys are really so nervous, then you're welcome to leave. I'll watch it with just Midori."

"We're fine. There's no rules against this?" Julian asked her, his voice showing curiosity rather than nervousness.

"Believe it or not, teachers and students can have romantic relationships, to an extent. It has hasn't happened yet, but it's not something we're banned from. Almost all of us have been working here since we were hardly older than the average student. With that age range you don't expect the proper distance. Though regardless of the rules, I have zero interest in any of you."

"So why let us see the movie here and watch it with us?"

"Midori deserves better."

That they all conceded with. Midori smiled at her friends and teacher. "We really did choose right Ikusa," she looked down at the brown fox as he rubbed his head affectionately on her leg.

"I am Inigo Montoya. You killed my father, now prepare to die!" Jackie shouted as he picked up a stick fake sword fighting with October on their way back to their dorms.

"They went from it being a girly movie to imitating it. Kuro would be proud," Sicilia chuckled.

"Did he have the same kind of reaction?" Robin asked.

"Well he's never deemed anything too girly or anything. But he loved the movie more than he expected. When we first saw it, we thought it would be a pure romance, maybe a drama judging by the name. But we fell in love with it when actually watched it. Never expected what it turned out to be. Did you enjoy it Midori?"

"Yes Ma'am. I liked it very much. And it was easy to follow along with as well." She shared a smile with the teacher, hearing a sigh of relief from Julian. It was a fun night. She hoped she could see more movies in the future. Though first she wanted to learn more about the cultures of other regions so she wouldn't get confused watching them.

"Will all of you be okay getting back to your dorms? I'm going to walk Julian back so he's not on his own."

"We're good," the two Entei students called out.

"We'll be okay. Thank you again Miss Illia," Midri told her as her and Robin went their way with their pokémon friends. It was quiet as they walked, the stars twinkling overhead. The other boys were fun to spend time with, but it was never quiet with them like it was with Robin. She enjoyed the occasional quiet, especially when it was outside with nature. So as they walked back to the log cabin style building that was their dorm, she relished in the peacefulness of the night, as well as the enjoyment the day had wrought.

MINI INCIDENT!

Dinner with the Suicune Blue's-First day of class…

"What's wrong with that first year?" Junine asked Brienne. The girl had hair the same shade as a black widow, fittingly. "He looks terrified."

"Apparently he ran into a terrifying upperclassman in the Raikou Yellow dorm," Blazil, Phoenix's niece explained to them, the girl's hair as fiery red as his.

"Must have been Zero, poor kid," Brienne shook her head.

"And the bad luck to catch him at a time that he's terrifying," Junine nodded in agreement.

Julian who was sitting nearby the chattering girls felt pity for Robin and Midori. To be stuck in a dorm with a terrifying guy. He hoped they would be okay.


End file.
